Episode 18 - Stories To Tell In The Darklands
Opening Text "You're back! That means a lot to us. After all...You're family. And this wouldn't be possible...without YOU. Thank you for Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. You should be proud of yourself. Because we're very proud of you. Welcome to DaT family.This is Episode 18...Of...Krag knows hats...Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "You all are standing at the edge of a massive hole in the mine floor. Fifteen feet below you is a hallway, long forgotten, a relic of another era that runs deeper even than the mine. Is it the key to finding the orb Woe created as a means of bringing Daralaxitran to heel? If so, what terrors will you face down there? You are fresh from one of the most intense battles of your lives, destroying a colony of fungal creatures, their thralls, and even facing down a myceloid queen. Your spells are exhausted, your wounds still bleeding, and for some of you a clock has started ticking. One fateful breath of spores is all it takes, and for Alex and Quigley, the threat is not entirely vanquished. You are standing at the edge of a deep hole and below you, there is a passageway that is clearly not a part of the mines. You can see intricately patterned stonework in the floor, and on the wall you now see that there is a familiar image. A large circle carved into the stone with a line running diagonally through it, the null symbol, and the symbol of Woe. As you’re all thinking about what your next move should be, you each feel a flood of fear as the air stirs with some distant sound. Is it a trick of your battle weary minds? Is it nothing more than ambient vibrations in the earth? Or is it something more sinister that still lingers in the mines? What do you do?" Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Outro "Before we leave you, we pull away from the group, back through the dark tunnels, past the broken Duergar wagon, through the abandoned camp, into the emptied vault, and further still, all the way back into the Solestrad mines. There, in those mines, where the infected became part of a fungal brood, where the darklands broke into the world of the sun, there is a chamber, a chamber never explored by the heroes on their quest. A chamber where right now a man is suspended by his feet from the ceiling, long brown hair just brushing the mine floor. He’s bleeding from several long, deep gashes in his flesh. His face is a vision of nightmares, yet still, his friends would recognize him. Krag’s eyes snap open as he awakens in a state of mortal panic, and if he had a mouth, his screams would echo even to the distant ears of his unsuspecting companions, now in the presence of something that wears faces like cheap clothing."' '''Prizes Jim read the prizes as Amy Ulfur angry at Markus. * Open Gaming Store - Halls of The Mountain King - Adventure Path * Syrinscape - $20 Gift Card * Brick Warriors - Warrior Pack Trivia * * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1